1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved demolition tool. The invention is more particularly directed toward a tool of the type that is used to separate one layer or layers of material from a base by a wedging, cutting, action. Such a tool is particularly suited for removing old roofing, such as shingle roofing or built-up roofing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often in removing roofing, particularly built-up, tarred, roofing, it is necessary to be able the cut the roofing to make it easier to remove. The usual roofing tool that has been previously employed is a square bladed shovel. The straight leading edge of the blade of the shovel is used to try to cut the roofing material being removed. It is often necessary to hammer the back of the blade of the shovel to drive the leading edge into the material to cut it. However, the back edge of the shovel blade is not very strong and often buckles under repeated hammer blows ruining the shovel for further work. Often, other tools must be employed, such as chisels or wedges, along with the shovel, to remove old roofing material.
The known shovels also are not constructed to withstand repeated impact when being driven in between layers of material and a base to separate the layers from the base such as when removing roofing material. The shovel blade often bends and/or the shovel fails where the handle receiving tube joins the blade.